Ocean of Secrets
by CuteDogs
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a human boy and Jounouchi is a merman. They meet each other but what Seto doesn't know is that Jounouchi is an merman. What will happen when he get to know this little secret of Jou's... puzzle/Tender/Bronze/puppyshipping CHAPTER 1 REVISED
1. Imagination or not?

**_28/4-2012  
I'm starting to go trough this story's grammar and make it flow better. I'm going to revise this story's chapters slowly since I don't want to push myself too hard on getting the chapters done quickly since I want to take the time I need to correct them. Hopefully they will be a lot better than they were (almost) three years ago. Time sure flies by :D_**

Ocean of Secrets

First chapter of my new story Ocean if Secrets. Took me 2 days to write this chapter. I put my imagination to test to see what I could accomplish and here is the result. Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything of it this (points down) is just a fanfic.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Imagination or not?

A shiny summer day in middle of July it was 35 degrees. The wheater man pronounced that this day was the warmest day in over 20 years in Japan. Almost every people in Japan were on the beach even a certain blue eyed CEO was on the beach with his little brother. The great CEO was sitting down and was typing on his computer that involved his company. The ocean in front of him was glittering but he didn't even look at it. Now his brother had enough he walked in front of the CEO and pushed down the computer screen with a click.

"Mokuba I was working on that" the CEO opened his computer screen again but Mokuba pushed it down again and took it from him.

"But that is what you always do Seto. You need some rest before you kill yourself with too much work" Mokuba pointed out and held Seto's computer protectively with his hands.

"Mokuba I run a big company and it is my job to keep it running" Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

"But can't you take this day off? This only single day?" Mokuba did his famous puppyeyes that no one could resist. Seto looked at his little brother and tries to resist those cute eyes. Inside of him he was mentally kicking him to not fall into those eyes.

"Fine" Seto lost this time. He stood up and takes off his shirt and was now standing only in bathing shorts.

Mokuba put down his brothers computer and took a god grip of his hand and drags him down to the water.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

At the ocean bottom a blond boy with honey coloured fin laid down on the sandy bottom staring at the surface above him. He wondered what was there. He remembered the stories that the creatures above the surface has captured and killed his people. Something up there was calling him, begging him to break the surface to enter the forbidden world.

"Hey Jounouchi are you all right?" The blond boy named Jounouchi turned his head and looked at his friend.

"I'm fine Honda" he replied

"You were dazing away"

"So?"

"I got a little worried about you that's all" Honda leaned back and was now also facing the surface.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and fell soon asleep.

"_Jou... Jou..."_

_Jounouchi opened his eyes and he quickly sits up and looked around him. All he could see was sand as far as his eyes could reach._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Over here"_

_He looks up at the surface and sees that there is someone above him. Slowly he began swimming up and reaches his hand to this someone. It reached its hand to Jou and blue eyes stared at him... _

"Jou" Jounouchi opened his eyes and stares at Honda

"What now?" Jounouchi sighed and put his arm over his eyes

"Well we should have been home about 20 minutes ago" When Jounouchi realised this he quickly got up and took a hold of Honda's hand and pulls him up. Then he swam as fast as he could home.

"_Why am I having the same dream over and over again? I don't get it_" Jounouchi thought to himself.

Halfway home Jounouchi realised something and halted while turning around.

"Jou, where are you going? Home is that way" the green tailed boy named Honda pointed in front of himself.

"I forgot something, I will come as fast as I can when I get it" Jounouchi yelled back at Honda and swam away without his friend.

"Okay but don't be too late you know the rules" Honda yelled back to Jou and then he swam to where his home is.

Jounouchi reached where he and Honda was before. The boy swam to the bottom and picked up his necklace that held a honey coloured stone tangling on it and he put it around his neck.

"_Jou..Jou_"

Jounouchi heard this voice and searched with his eyes where the voice came from "The surface" Jou remembered. He looks up and starts to swim there. The only thing that went trough his mind was that the person calling him could be the one who called his name. He weren't thinking what could be up there could harm him. As he reached the surface the water became clearer and clearer and when he was just below the surface he stopped. He took a deep breath and broke it. He was now on unknown territory. Jounouchi began searching the area around him and then he saw land. He went back to below the surface and started to swim towards the land he just saw. It didn't take very long time when he was really close to it.

"_Maybe this wasn't a very good idea_" Jou thought and stopped before he reached land. Then suddenly a shadow went past above him. He looks up and stares at where that shadow came from. The thing that was there wasn't very big. But what caught Jou's attention were the blue eyes he saw. A brown haired boy sat there with a smaller boy that looked almost like him.

"He looks just like me" Jounouchi spoke out quietly without taking his eyes of the blue eyed boy. Then Jounouchi looked closer at the boy.

"_Well almost, except for the legs_" Jounouchi thought

"Legs?" At that point Jounouchi's eyes went big when he realised what he said. He swam to the bottom and hid behind a big rock. He peeked at the boy in the surface behind his rock.

"He's a human" Jounouchi gasped "Weren't they supposed to be a legend of my people but there is two of them above me" Then the blue eyed boy looked down and tried to reach something. Jounouchi looked what he tried to reach and saw something slowly gliding thought the water. He looks up again at the boy who was now staring back at him. Jounouchi pushed his back hard against the rock and hoped that the boy didn't see him. Slowly peeking over the rock he sees the human shaking his head as they the floated away. Jounouchi let out a sigh in relief.

"That was too close" He said and started to swim back home but then his eyes spotted the thing that that boy dropped. Jounouchi picked it up with his hand and looked closely at it.

"It's a ring" it was a silver ring with blue dragon on it. Jounouchi took of his necklace and put the ring on his chain. The ring was now hanging in the chain with Jou's honey coloured stone. He put it back around his neck and started swim back home.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"Just my luck" Seto muttered as he and Mokuba are pulling their boat back to the shore.

"I'm sorry about the ring Seto" Mokuba said to his older brother

"Don't worry about it. It was just a ring" Seto put his hand on his little brother shoulder to let him know it was okay. Mokuba nodded and they packed their stuff and on their way to the car Seto thought what happened when he dropped his ring.

"_What was down there when I dropped my ring. I think I saw something. A pair of honey coloured eyes, where have I've seen those before and did it have a fin?_"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Was it any good?

Want me to continue?

Remember R & R


	2. The book of potions and curses

**Ocean of Secrets**

Jessa Wheeler Princeton: I know but I'm so used to hear Katsuya's last name and when I wrote this I automatically wrote Jounouchi instead of Katsuya

Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown: I have never seen that anime and I also love mermaids.

Chapter 2: 

Jounouchi sat down in the kitchen by the table. He was poking his food with his fork. Riku who was Jounouchi's dad sat next to him. He have never seen his soon behave like this before and then he put his fork down on the table and was now staring at his son who was still paying no attention to him or the surroundings.

"What is it this time?" his father glared at his son and crossed his arms

Jounouchi stopped poking at his food and was now staring at his father

"What do you mean?"

Jounouchi's father let out a sigh and started "Well you seem a little distant. Has something happend?"

"Not that I would think of" Jounouchi looked down at his food and started to poke it again.

Riku started to eat again but he still studied his son for clues that might have happend. Jounouchi stared at his father and decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey dad" Jounouchi started

"Hn" was all the answer he got from him

"What do you think about humans?" His dad dropped the fork and started to cough. He stared at his son if he was crazy for ask something like that.

"What did you just ask?!" Riku almost shouted at that point

"I-I-I just was wondering what you thought about humans" Jounouchi almost whisperd when he said the word human. He knew that his father was a violent but he couldn't resist to ask him about it. Jounouchi could feel the tension in the water and he knew why, his father was on his way to explode. He was ready to swim away if that would happend but then he got surprised.

"They are nothing more than a myth and what's the interest in humans?" Riku stared at his son with anger boiling in him

"No particular reason" Jounouchi lied

Riku studied his son and then said

"Remember what I have said about liars" he started.

"Yeah" Jounouchi gulped

"If you are lying to me then you won't go unpunished for it" Riku said and left the room.

"That was close" Jounouchi sighed and left to his room. He layd down on his bed thinking about the blue eyed boy who he has seen. Then the darkness fell over his eyes.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Seto was at his office he quickly glanced at the clock.

"00:07" He said to himself.

Seto sat by his computer and was typing the word mermaid/man. After the boat tripp Seto couldn't think about something else what he think he saw. He read that some fishermen had claimed that they have met a mermaid or been saved by one. Seto clicked at the next file and continued to read it. Seto's eyes caught a text and read it out loud

"Merpeople are able to grant wishes, heal sickness, lift curses, brew magic potions and sometimes can carry a trident" (*) Seto looked puzzled when he read that out.

There was an knock on the door and a raven haired boys peeked in

"Seto"

"Yes Mokuba" Seto stared at his younger brother and waited him to say something.

"What are you doing this late?" Mokuba walked next to Seto and stared at the screen "Mermaid/man why are you searching information about that?"

Seto shrugged and stared at the screen in front of him "No particular reason"

Mokuba knew when is older brother was lying. You can tell by when he gets an glimt in his eyes and it's so obvious that even a blind man can see it. "You're lying" Mokuba leaned closer to his brothers face and stared at him.

"Am not" Seto got that glimt in his eyes again

"Are to. I know you Seto and you're lying" Mokuba went back to stare at the screen.

"Fine" Seto sighed and continued "but if you laugh at me you'll be sorry. Remember when we were on that boat the one you begged me to go on with you?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well when I dropped my ring in the water I saw something..." Seto looked at his little brother and he was staring back with a puzzled look on his face.

"aaand it was.." Mokuba started

"I don't know" Mokuba fell drop down on the ground and stood quickly up

"And what do you mean by that?!" Mokuba said to his brother

"I don't know what I saw okay! The only thing I saw was honey coloured eyes and a tail" Seto stared blankly at the screen that had a picture of a merman in front of his face. "_What are you?_" Seto said in his mind

"Then why are you searching information about mermaids/men if you didn't see what it was?" Mokuba asked

"It's getting late Mokuba time to go to bed" Seto said and was ready to leave.

"Fine but promise that you will talk to me about it" Mokuba said before he left the room

"It's a promise" Seto said back and put the light out

[6:30 in Domino city]

Seto was in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning Seto" Mokuba walked in the kitchen and sat down on the chair in front of his brother.

"Why are you up this early the clock isn't even seven yet?" Seto put the morning paper down and looked at his younger brother in front of him.

"Not tierd I guess" Seto took an other sip from his coffee and continued to read his paper.

"Are you going to work today again Seto?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll be over at Yugi's meanwhile" when Mokuba said that he walked out from the room leaving Seto behind.

At the other side of the city under the water a blond boy named Jounouchi was already up early. He was at his secret place that no one knew where it was. He was in a cave in the corner he sat there playing with the ring he found the other day.

"Blue" Jounouchi spoke out. The he shook his head

"Stop thinking about him" at that point Jou got frustrated and tossed the ring on the other side of the cave. Jounouchi sat there looking at the ground covering his face with his hands. When he had finally calmed down he swam to the other side of the cave and picked up the ring and stared at it for a while.

"I must be crazy" Jou said to himself and swam more deeper inside of the cave. Inside there it would have been dark but some shining lava lit up the cave. When Jounouchi reached the end there was a big room and in the middle there was a book. Jounouchi swam to it and he put his hand on it and brushed the dirt from the cover.

"The book of potions and curses" Jounouchi spoke out and opend the book carefully as it would break any moment.

Jounouchi has browsed earlier in the book when he first found this cave. He knew what he was looking for and he finally found the right page.

"_My dad is going to kill me if I do this_" Jounouchi thought. He started to think if this was a good idea but he wanted to know if that blue eyed boy was the one in his dreams.

Jounouchi read trough the list what he needed.

"If this is the only way so I can be a human then so be it" Jounouchi said to himself and swam away.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Later that day Mokuba was on the beach with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik. Marik, Bakura and Yami was having a war with water guns. Poor Yami two against one he didn't even have a chance. Ryou, Yugi and Malik was talking and Mokuba was staring at the ocean in front of him.

"Mokuba" Mokuba turned his head and Ryou, Malik and Yugi was staring at him looking concerned.

"Are you okay. You don't look well" Malik pointed out

Mokuba shook his head "I'm okay I was just thinking" he said

"About what?" Yugi asked

Mokuba stared at the ocean again "What's out there in the ocean"

Now Malik, Yugi and Ryou looked at the ocean as well.

"There's so much we don't know about it" Mokuba spoke out slowly

"Mayby there's something that we aren't supposed to know" Ryou said and everybody stared at him

"Like what?" Mokuba asked

"I don't know but we all have heard myths about sirens and mermaids" Mokuba stared at Ryou gaping at him.

"Sirens?" Yugi stared puzzled

"Mermaids?" Malik blinked

"Taste my revenge baka pharoh"

Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Mokuba turned around and saw Bakura holding his water gun in front of Yami's face. Yami was lying on the sand and was held down by Marik. Marik had a big grin on his face.

"LET ME GO MARIK" Yami tried to get free from Marik.

"Not a chance pharoh" Marik said back

Mokuba, Ryou, Malik and Yugi sweat dropped.

Bakura shot water right at Yami's face. Then he ran away with Marik right behind him.

"Get back here!" Yami got up and ran after them right behind their heels.

"You know Marik" Bakura said to his partner in crime.

"Know what?" Marik stared at Bakura with Yami right behind them

"Are you good at swimming?"

"Of course I am. Why did you.. HEY BAKURA WAIT FOR ME!" Bakura was running towards the ocean with both Marik and Yami behind him. Bakura was now in the deep part of the ocean. Then he dove under the water.

"Bakura where did you go" Marik tried to find his friend

"Marik" Marik turned around and saw a very angry ex pharoh behind him. Marik gulped but then Yami was pulled under the water. Marik Looked closely and saw that Bakura had pulled Yami under the water. Bakura swam towards the surface. Marik stared below him but then he heard a scream of help. Bakura was now next to Marik who also had heard the voice.

"Thomb robber you are going to die" Yami half shouted as he was now on on the surface

"Shut up and listen baka pharaoh" Yami stopped talking and started to listen

"Was that a shout for help?" Yami blinked

"Over there" Marik pointed out at the ocean. Now all three yami was swimming to the rescue. Yami was the first one who got there first he grabbed the boys hand and then Bakura and Marik joined. They swam to the shore with the boy and they met Mokuba, Malik, Ryou and Yugi who was standing at the shore. Yami and Bakura carried the boy on the sand and they put him down lying.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked the stranger. The boy nodded.

"Thank you" the boy said

"What's your name?" Marik asked

"Jounouchi" he answered

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

(*) I got that information from wikipedia

This is my last chapter before my vacation. I'll be gone for about 3-4 weeks so I won't be able to update sorry. I'll be going to a deserted place where technology doesn't exsist. If you don't count a very old television that only have 3 channels. I'll try to update as fast as I can when I get home.


	3. Stupid bet

**Ocean of Secrets**

I'm back from my vacation and starting to write again YAY. After being sick 2 times (my aunt thought I got swine influenza, well I was pretty sick back then) got many mosquito bites and now I'm back with my new chapter here on fanfiction.

//_Yugi's mindlink_//

/_Yami's mindlink_/

Warning weardness ahead

Stupid bet

Yugi, Malik and Mokuba ran towards the others. Ryou grabbed on a towel and then he followed his friends. They reached Yami, Bakura, Marik and Jounouchi and Ryou gave his towel to Jounouchi. Jou put the towel around him and said thanks to Ryou.

"Where do you come from?" Yugi asked

Jounouchi opend his mouth but as fast as he opend it as fast he closed it. "I don't know" he spoke out slowly "I don't remember anything except for my name.." '..and something about staying away from the water' he thought. Jounouchi stared at the sand below him. Yugi stared at Yami // I think that there is something that doesn't seem right here//

/I feel it to Yugi/

//Do you think he's lying?// Yugi stared questioning at Yami

/I don't think he's lying 'but' I think that there he isn't telling us//

Mokuba sat down next to Jounouchi and put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay. It's not your fault that you can't remember"

Jounouchi smiled for what Mokuba just had said and lifted his head towards Mokuba.

"I'm Mokuba by the way"

"Nice to meet you and I'm Jounouchi" Jounouchi said back

Ryou grabbed Bakura's shoulder and spoke in his ear.

"Isn't there something we can do so Jounouchi gets his memories back?"

"Sorry my light but I can't do anything" Bakura pulled Ryou in his embrace and was about to kiss him but then

"Do you think if Yami or Marik can do something?" Rayou asked again

Bakura roled his eyes '_always thinking about others than himself_' he thought

"I don't know but I can ask" Bakura said while letting go of Ryou "Hey Pharaoh" Bakura shouted at Yami

"What" Yami said back thinking what the thombrobber was planing on now.

"Can't you do a spell that will give his memories back" Bakura pointed at Jounouchi

"No I can't. If I could then I would have given my own memories back when I was realised from the puzzle"

"How about you Marik?"

"Sorry Bakura I can't. My rod gives me the power to control people and do some spells but it can't bring memories back" Marik waved his rod in the air

Bakura turned around and was now facing Ryou

"So there's no other way?" Ryou asked Bakura

"Either we wait 'or' we'll hit him on the head OW! Not me Ryou!" Bakura rubbed his head where Ryou had just hit him.

Jounouchi stared back and forth between Ryou and Bakura who was now arguing

"It's not nice if you solve everything with violence" Ryou said to Bakura

"Hey you asked me for ideas" Bakura said back to Ryou

Everybody sweat dropped at that point.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Everybody was now sitting down on the sand Malik sighed "So what now?" he said

Everybody looked at each other and Mokuba spoke out "Let's get him to my house. It's better that staying here" and when he said that everybody agreed. Mokuba pulled out his cellphone and called his driver to pick them up.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

In less than 20 minutes they were at the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba went upstairs to get Jounouchi some clothes and the others sat in the living room. Nobody was talking, there was an complete silence in the air until Jounouchi decided to break it.

"So, who are you?"

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik and Bakura stared at Jounouchi except for Marik who was not paying any attention to them. They had forgotten to introduce themself to him.

"I'm Ryou" Ryou pointed at himself "And this is Bakura" Ryou was now pointing at the blond look alike.

"My name is Yugi" Yugi smiled

"I'm Yami" Yami looked at Jounouchi

"And I'm Malik" Malik elbowed Marik who was still not paying any attention

"Ow that hurt Malik" Marik rubbed his stomach and Malik sighed "And this is 'not' paying attention Marik" Malik crossed his arms and closed his eyes plus turned his head away from Marik

"You didn't have to elbow me" Marik pouted

Malik turned around and was now staring at a pouting Marik "I couldn't think of an other way to bring you back to the living. Even if the roof fell over you. You wouldn't notice"

"He does have an point there Marik" Bakura snickerd "Even when we are planing on taking over the world you're not paying attention"

"You are planing on what?!" Ryou stared at Bakura. When Bakura realised what he had just said he started to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Well.. um.. you see.." Bakura started

"Bakura is in trouble" Yami sang out

"Shut up baka phaoroh" Bakura spat back

Yami's eye brown twitched and stood up and death glared at Bakura. Bakura did the same thing and took a step closer.

"Thief"

"Slave driver" Bakura was still angry at Yami for what happend in the past

"Maniac"

"Cold hearted jeark"

The insullts keept on coming out from their mouts and everybody knew that it would be a bad idea to interrupt if you didn't have an death wish.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Mokuba found some clothes to Jounouchi and was now heading downstairs to the others. When he came to the livingroom he found both Yami and Bakura panting for air.

"Selfish . bastard" Yami said between his breaths

"Mu-mur.." Bakura fell backwards tills his back hit the floor and so did Yami and two bump sound echoed trough the room. And everybody sighed in realife.

"Finally they stopped" Ryou said

"I think they just did an record for trowing insults for each other" Malik blinked.

Mokuba walked in front of Jounouchi and gave him the pile of clothes to him.

"I think you would prefer walking around in clothes than in a towel" Mokuba smiled and took a hold on Jou's hand and pulled him in front of a door.

"You can change in there" Mokuba pointed at the door in front of him and then he walked away to join the others. Jounouchi stood there alone staring at the door in front of him and then he turned the knob and the door opend. He looked around in the room inside there was an big bed. He knew that it was a bedroom but who's he didn't know. Jounouchi walked inside the room and put his clothes on the bed and looked at what Mokuba had just brought him. There was an green t-shirt with black jeans and a pair of white socks. After many tries to know how to put them on he finally was dressed and looked at the mirror next to the bed "I hope I don't looke weard" Jounouchi spoke to himself. Then he headed back to the living room.

When Jounouchi got back to the living room Mokuba and Ryou was playing with cards. Yami and Yugi was playing a videogame. Malik, Marik and Bakura was nowhere to be seen

"Jounouchi come over here" Jounouchi turned his head and saw Mokuba waveing his hand to him. Jounouchi walked over to Mokuba and Ryou and sat down.

"Want to play a game?" Mokuba asked

"What are you playing?" Jounouchi asked while staring at the game in front of him.

"We're playing poker" Ryou explaind

Jounouchi blinked at that point in confuse "Poker?!"

"It's a game where you trie to get a pair in any number or if you are really lucky you get a royal flush" Mokuba explaind to Jounouchi

"The game goes out to get the highest score than the other players" Ryou explaind quickly

When they had explaind the rules and how to play it the game started. At first Jounouchi lost many times but after a few turns he got better at playing it. It was the last turn and ryou was out from the game and was now watching Jounouchi and Mokuba playing.

"Tree ace's" Mokuba smiled "You have an really small chance to win this game Jounouchi"

Jounouchi sighed "You are right Mokuba I have an really small chance to win this game" Jou looked down at his cards and put them down on the table revealing his cards.

"It can't be possible. You got an royal flush?!" Mokuba stared at Jounouchi's cards

"I guess I'm lucky today" Jounouchi snickerd

"Congratulations Jounouchi" Ryou clapped on Jounouchi's shoulder.

"Thanks Ryou" Jounouchi said back

"Who won?" Yugi stood next to Ryou looking down at the game

"Jounouchi" Ryou pointed at Jou "He beat Mokubas tree ace es with an royal flush"

"Amazing" Yugi said while he sat down next to Ryou and Yami followd his example and sat down next to him.

"Um.. Guys?" Everybody stared at the doorway and saw Malik standing there "Marik's trapped inside a large vase and can't get out of it" Malik blushed and Yami started to laugh. Yugi glared at Yami and Yami tried to stop laughing to his fail he started to laugh like an maniac.

"How did that happend?" Ryou asked

"Well.." Malik started "He and Bakura made an somekind of an bet who could fit in a vase and get out of it without getting the vase broken. And Marik was the first one to try and now he's stuck"

"Didn't you try to stop them?" Ryou started to sound worried

"I tried. I keept nagging on Marik to not to do it but he didn't listen to me"

"Do you mean the vase on the third floor?" Mokuba asked

"No, on the second. Why?" Malik was now confused

Mokuba paled at that point "That vase on the second floor is worth a lot of money. If it gets broken or damaged Seto will be furious" And everybody knew what would happen when Kaiba gets furious and it won't be pretty.

"Who's Seto" Jounouchi asked

"He's Mokuba's older brother" Yugi said

"Hello we have an problem on the second floor" Malik half shouted

"And nii-sama will soon be home from work so we better get Marik out of the vase before that" Mokuba said

Now everybody was running to the second floor

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

At the second floor in the Kaiba mansion where Marik and Bakura was in there was an long hallway and at the other end there was Marik (who's stuck in the vase) and Bakura.

"Help me out of this )(/& vase Bakura!" Marik shouted inside the large vase

"Help you out of that vase" Bakura tapped on his chin with his finger "Sorry your mess" Bakura grinned

"It was your idea" Marik growled

"My idea?.." Bakura tried to sound hurt "..even if it was my idea you accepted the bet"

"Just get me out of here!"

"Fine but you owe me" Bakura looked down inside the vase and there was Marik curled up into a ball. Bakura grabbed both of Marik's hand's and tried to pull him out but Marik didn't move an centimeter. Bakura let go of Marik's hand's and breathed out

"Sorry Marik but I can't get you out. I think that you will have to live in there for the rest of your life"

"Don't even joke about it"

"Stop nagging and grow up!" Bakura growled and then he got an brilliant idea. He lifted his foot and was about to kick the vase but then he got tackled down on the floor.

"Don't even think about it Bakura"

Bakura opend his eyes and saw both Ryou and Mokuba on top of him.

"That was close" Mokuba breathed out in realife

"I know you worship me but can you get the hell of me!!" Bakura stared at Ryou and Mokuba. It didn't take many seconds to respond Ryou and Mokuba stood quickly up and Bakura got up from the floor standing next to Ryou.

Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi and Malik walked over to the vase where Marik was trapped inside.

"Not your day thomb keeper?" Yami laughed

Marik mutterd under his breath when he gets out of the vase he would strangle Yami.

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Yugi asked the group

"Well I have an idea but someone stopped me" Bakura leaned at the left side of the hallway.

"Well your idea inwolved an broken vase" Ryou pointed out

"So?"

"So?! If that vase is broken or damaged you will have an furious Kaiba behind you"

"I'm not scared of him"

"You will be" Yami said

"Why you" Bakura started

"Don't start again" Yugi said to the yami's.

Yami and Bakuraglared at each other and turned their back at each other.

"Any ideas" Ryou asked

"I think that I might have one" Jounouchi ansverd

The group stared at Jounouchi

"And that is?" Mokuba asked

"Well cover Marik with something slippery and then he will easly glide out from the vase without damaging the vase"

"Great idea Jounouchi" Yugi said to him

"I'll go to the kitchen and try to find something you guys Wait here" Mokuba ran down to the kitchen leaving the others behind with Marik. When Mokuba came back he was holding on a package of butter. They coverd Marik with it and now they could easly pull him out of the vase without harming it.

"You lost the bet Marik" Bakura grinned

"No I didn't" Marik smiled as he said it.

"Yes . You . Did"

"No I didn't you see the bet went out if we could get in and out of the vase without getting the vase destroyed. That was the deal" Marik pointed out

"For the love of Ra" Bakura growled under his breath

And around them the other giggled.

Yugi looked at his watch and looked at Yami "It's getting late we should go home or grandpa will get worried"

"I guess you're right" Yami said to Yugi

"I think we should also get going Marik, Ryou and Bakura" Malik said

"Mmm" Ryou said

Jounouchi stared at the group and thought where he should go. Jounouchi didn't even know where he lived.

"Jounouchi if you don't have anywhere else to go you can stay here" Mokuba said to Jounouchi

"I can?" Jounouchi said back

"On one condition"

"And that is?"

"Do you like games?"

Jounouchi smiled at that point "Why yes I do like games"

"I wonder how the priest will react" Bakura snickerd when he thought how Seto would react.

"Hey my brother isn't that bad" Mokuba said back and everybody stared at Mokuba with are-you-serious look in their eyes.

"Okay he got an bit of an temper 'but' he can be nice sometimes and don't worry Jounouchi I'm shure he will say yes"

At the floor beneath them a door opend and then was closed "Mokuba I'm home" a voice was heard from downstairs.

"Now's your chance to prove it" Bakura said while he headed downstairs followd by Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yami and Yugi. Mokuba took an deep breath and walked to the stairs that headed to the front door. And Jounouchi followd Mokuba.

"And Jounouchi" Mokuba said

"Call me Jou please" Jounouchi said back

"Okay Jou don't call Seto Seto call him Kaiba for now. And if he wants you to call him Seto call him Seto"

Jounouchi nodded and there was the stairs in front of them.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

I wrote this when I was on vacation. Didn't have anything else to do.

Thanks for all the rewievs you sent. It made me happy and gave me the inspiration to write the next chapter.

Remember R & R


	4. Blue eyes Honey eyes

**Ocean of Secrets**

New chapter and school starts soon. But this will be a fun year. At least I think. Enjoy the new chapter

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I can imagine.

Blue eyes Honey eyes

Mokuba stood on the top of the staircase and looked down at Seto he wasn't happy by the look on his face. Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Marik and Malik stood in the end of the staircase staring at Seto.

"Mokuba what are they doing here?" Seto stared angrly the teens

"Having a ruff day at work nii-sama?" Mokuba asked inosently

Jounouchi who had just arrived at the scene stared down at the blue eyed brunette. He thought if that was the Seto Kaiba they were talking about earlier.

"Who's he?" Seto pointed at Jounouchi who stood next to Mokuba on the top of the staircase.

"Oh that's Jounouchi. He's a new friend of mine" Mokuba explained

Jounouchi stared at Mokuba and thought '_He already think me as his friend?_'

"This is going to be fun" Bakura whisperd to Marik

"Totaly" Marik said back

"I guess we should be going" Yugi said and grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him outside the door. But before he left he said "Good luck Mokuba"

"Come Bakura" Ryou started to drag Bakura out from the mansion.

"But now's the fun starts" Bakura whined

"None of your business" Ryou said back

Malik and Marik followd Ryou and Bakura out from the mansion leaving Mokuba, Seto and Jounouchi alone in there.

Seto who was in a bad mood just a sec ago was now confused. What did he mean with good luck Mokuba?! Seto asked himself. He looked back to Mokuba and Jounouchi.

"And what did he mean with good luck Mokuba?" Seto asked while staring at Mokuba

"Nothing special" Mokuba said while scratching the back of his head

Seto now stared at Jounouchi. Jounouchi felt shills down his back when Seto stared at him.

"And you?" Seto asked Jounouchi

"Me what?" Jounouchi was now confused

"Do you know?" Seto was now being impatient for the slow responses he got.

"N-no" Jounouchi lied

'_Their up to something_' Seto thought

Mokuba knew that Seto suspected something and decided to say it before he would start to ask something else "Can I ask you something Seto?"

"It depends what you are asking"

"Can Jounouchi stay over for the night?" Mokuba asked

"How long have you known him?" Seto inspected Jou with his eyes from where he stood.

"Long enough to know him" Mokuba replied

Seto lifted an eye brown in questioning

Mokuba ran down the stairs and was now in front of Seto and was giving him his best puppy eyes "Please" Nobody could say no to those eyes not even the great seto Kaiba.

"Fine" and by that Seto walked up the stairs and when he got to the top he took one look on Jounouchi. Blue eyes met honey eyes for a sec. Then he left Mokuba and Jou alone in the hall. Jounouchi walked down next to Mokuba and stood next to him.

"I'm impressed" Jounouchi said while crossing his arms

"For what?" Mokuba asked

"For what I've heard he's a tuff guy"

"He is but I know how to handle him" Mokuba giggled

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Seto's POV:

_'What's wrong with me?! Why do I keep falling in Mokubas trap every time he does his puppyeyes.' _I sighed and continued walking to my office. I opend the cherry tree door and stepped inside. I sat down on my chair that was next to my desk where it always was. I opend my laptop and on the screen was still the picture of the merman from the evening earlier. When I saw the picture I pushed down the screen and walked to the nearest window and looked at the sky above me "Only a myth. There's no proof that tells they exist" I told myself. But still why do I feel like I've seen one?

I sat down on the chair again but insted of doing work I pulled out my drawing book. Nobody knew that I painted not even my own little brother. I pulled open a new drawer in the desk and took out my pencil and started to draw.

___

When I finished with my drawing a looked at it. Mostly of the painting was black except for honey colourd eyes and a honey colourd tail. I stared at the picture for a long time and then I fellt my eyes slowly closing and soon I fell asleep.

Normal POV:

_Seto was lying on the bridge staring down in the ocean. _

"_Seto" _

_Seto quickly sat up and looked around him who was calling his name "Who's there?" Seto called but he got no answer. _

"_Seto" the voice said again_

_Wondering where the voice came from if it didn't come from the surface Seto leaned over the bridge and stared down in the ocean. Two honey colourd eyes and a honey colourd tail was seen. Seto stared at the creature and the creature reached its hand to Seto. Seto automatically reached his hand to this creature. It swam closer and closer...._

*BAM*

"Ow" Seto was sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head. "Stupid chair" Seto sat up and breathed out. '_Why do I keep having these dreams every time I sleep?_' Seto thought. Seto stood up and lifted his chair on it's place. Seto looked down on the floor and saw his drawing lying there ready to be picked up. Seto bent down and took the drawing in his hand. Seto studied the picture closely.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Seto spoke out loud. Seto shook his head and put the drawing in the bottom of the drawer. Seto leaned back in his chair and his eyes cought the clock. It shoved midnight.

"Better go and watch if Mokuba's in bed" Seto said to himself

Seto walked trough the corridor to Mokuba's room. When Seto opend the door nobody was there. Seto continued walking to the living room and found two boys sitting on the couch but one was sleeping. The other one was watching TV.

"Shh Mokuba's sleeping" Jounouchi pointed at Mokuba

Seto just nodded in response and lifted Mokuba up from the couch and carried the boy to his bedroom.

Back downstairs Jounouchi watched a documentary program about sea animals. He found it very interesting to watch. He didn't notice when Seto came back and was now leaning on the back of the couch next to him.

"What are you watching?"

Jounouchi got scared and was now lying on the floor "What's wrong with you?!" Jounouchi held a hand over his heart.

Seto stared at Jounouchi and then he started to laugh.

"It's not funny" Jounouchi spat back

"You should have seen the look on your face" Seto said when he finally stopped laughing. And walked to the other side of the couch and sat down. Jounouchi who was still on the floor lying down sat right up.

"You didn't answer my question" Seto said

"About what?" Jounouchi stared at Seto

"What you are watching"

"Oh, um I was watching a program about sea animals"

"You find it interesting?" Seto stared at the tv

"Yes I do" Jounouchi answerd

There was an complete silence between them. The only sound you heard was from the tv. About 10 minutes later the documentary ended and Seto turned of the TV. The both teens stared at each other. But didn't say a word.

'_Should I say something or what should I do?_' Jounouchi thought

"Where do you come from?" Seto asked

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi stared confused at Seto

'_He looks so cute when he. What did I just say?!_' Seto shook the thought from his mind and stared at Jou again "I mean where you live"

"Oh. well. um . I" Jounouchi began thinking what he should answer. He didn't remember where he lived or anything about himself.

"You don't even know where you live?" Seto stared at the teen questioning.

Jounouchi looked down on the floor and blushed.

"Are you serious?" Seto asked again

Jounouchi just nodded his head in answer.

Seto didn't know what he should say or feel. Should he feel sorry for Jounouchi or not.

"Why don't you know where you live" Seto asked again

"I have an memory loss" Jounouchi said while still staring on the floor "Your brother and his friends found me when I was fighting for my life" Jounouchi contined.

"Now I know why Mokuba asked me to let you stay here for the night" Seto sighed. After that Seto didn't say a word and Jounouchi got worried for what was going to happen.

"Are you mad?" Jounouchi asked

Seto closed his eyes and opend them again "I'm not mad but Mokuba could have told me what was going on" Seto stared blankly in the air.

Yet again there was a complete silence between the teens.

"What are going to happen now?" Jounouchi asked Seto

Seto stared at Jounouchi as it was obvious "Well first you will stay here" Jounouchi stared at Seto if he was serious.

"Step two we'll try to get your memories back" Seto continued.

"And what's step three?" Jounouchi asked when Seto got quiet.

"Step three is to tell Mokuba about it" Seto ended.

"Oh. thank you" Jounouchi smiled to Seto

Seto blinked "For what?"

"For letting me stay here"

"Don't mention it" Seto got up and started to walk. Jounouchi sat on his spot and stared when Seto started to walk.

"Well are you coming" Seto said back

"Coming for what?" Jounouchi started to think what Seto ment.

"It's over midnight and it's bedtime. Did Mokuba give you a room to sleep in?" Seto who had stopped was now staring back at Jounouchi.

"No he didn't" Jounouchi said

'_He invites a guest but didn't show them their room_' Seto thought. "Come I'll find you a room" Seto walked out from the room with Jounouchi right behind him.

They came to a corridor with many doors in it.

Seto pointed at the third door on the right "That's Mokubas bedroom" They walked two doors down and then stopped "This is your bedroom from now. And if you need me I'm at my office which is one door down from your room on the left side of this corridor. And my bedroom is two doors down from the office" When Seto said that he left Jounouchi standing there alone by himself. Jounouchi stared at the door and then opend it. Inside there was an big window with a sofa under it, a large bed with two tables on each side, a wardrobe and a door that lead to the bathroom. Jounouchi sat down on the sofa and stared at the sky above him.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Seto was lying in his bed staring at the sealing.

"That dream where have I've seen those eyes before?" Seto said to himself and soon he fell asleep. Having the dream again.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

When I wrote this I listen 'You would have loved this' by Tarja again and again. I love that song. It's over midnight and I should go to sleep so god night.

And remember rewiew make me happy writer.


	5. Zoo

**Ocean of Secrets**

SetoJouFan: Jounouchi really does have memory loss. You see when Jounouchi became human he lost his memories but remeberd that he should avoid water. But he doesn't know why. This will be more explained in the further chapter.

**Zoo**

Jou's POV:

"_Jou... Jou..."_

_As I opend my eyes I was surrounded by water. I was staring down at my legs and saw that I was on the botom of the ocean. _

"_Jou.. Jou.." _

_I stared up at the surface and saw someone there but I couldn't see very well I only saw a shadow saying my name and reaching it's hand to me. I started to swim up to this someone. As I swam closer and closer I felt that I was loosing my __consciousness. I rememberd that I wasn't a human that couldn't breathe water I needed air. My eyes went more and more cloudy and then I lost my consciouness..._

_----_

I fellt the mornings first shine from the sun on my face. I turned around in my bed away from the window as I felt cold metal on my chest. I sat up in my bed and grabbed the metal item in my hand and looked down on it. It was a metal ring with a blue dragon on it and a honey coloured stone hanging on a chain around my neck. I held it in a firm grip with my hand. It didn't take long time to get dressed this time and with my necklace under my shirt I was ready to walk down to the stairs that lead to the living room where Kaiba and I was in last night.

Normal POV:

When Jounouchi got there Mokuba was sitting on the sofa eating cereals and watching cartoons on the TV.

Mokuba turned around towards Jounouchi and smiled "God morning Jou"

"God morning Mokuba. What are you watching?" Jounouchi stared at the television.

"Simpsons. Come and sit with me" Mokuba turned around and started to eat his cereals again. Jounouchi sat down next to him and stared at the TV.

"I heard you were talking with Seto last night" Mokuba grinned.

"Has he spoken to you about it?" Jounouchi smiled to Mokuba

Mokuba put his plate on the table that was in front of the sofa and looked back to Jou "He told all about it and I think it's great that you will stay here with us" Now Mokuba was jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Mokuba stop jumping or you will fall down and what will Kaiba say if something happens to you?" Jounouchi tried to stop the hyper kid from falling down on the floor.

"He would sound like 'No more sugar to you' or ' You are grounded from this day on tills you are 18'" Mokuba said it with Seto's voice while jumping on the sofa.

"Okay okay. You know how he would say. But stop jumping" Jounouchi begd

"Make me" Mokuba started to jump higher and higher.

"You give me no choice" Jounouchi flew at Mokuba but Mokuba could easly avoid Jou. Jounouchi flew over the sofa and landed on the floor. He was lying on his stomach on the wooden floor.

"This seems a little familier" Jou said to himself '_The second time I landed on the floor. Why me?_' Jounouchi thought

"Jou are you okay?" Mokuba leaned on the other side of the couch where Jounouchi had landed on.

"I think so" Jounouchi sat up and breathed out. Jounouchi looked around him "Where's Kaiba?" he asked

"Nii-sama is at work. Working on a new duel disk" Mokuba sighed

"So we are here all alone the entire day?"

"Yup" Mokuba nodded

"So what are we going to do today?" Jounouchi asked

Mokuba thought for a sec and then smiled "We'll go to the Domino zoo of course"

"Only one problem" Jounouchi said while pointing with his finger in the air.

"And that's?"

"What's a zoo?"

Mokuba sweatdropped and explained what a zoo was. It took a little while when he explained what it was. But then Jounouchi got it.

"How's about we call Yugi and the others to come with us there it'll be more fun" Mokuba stated

"Let's call them then" Jou smiled

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

At 12 o clock the gang stood in line to get tickets to get in the zoo. The perfect day to be at the zoo, the sun was shining and there was no clouds in sight. When they got inside they looked at the map they got from the seller. The zoo had three sections Marine, Desert and Jungle area.

"Where should we go first?" little Yugi asked

"I want to see sharks" Bakura said

"Lions" Marik said

The two yamis stared at each other

"Shark" Bakura said to Marik

"Lions" Marik said back at Bakura. And now shark vs lions fight began but while they were arguing the others discussed where they should go first.

"How about we go to the nearest section and continue like that till the end" Ryou said while pointing at the map.

"And the nearest is.. jungle" Malik said

"Say what?!" Marik and Bakura stared at the group as they didn't believe what they heard.

"We'll start with jungle" Yugi said

"But I want to see sharks" Bakura whined

"And I wanted to see lions" Marik pouted

"We'll have the entire day to see every animal" Ryou said to the two yamis.

Everybody agreed for the plan they made and was now on their way to the jungle area. They were met by a large building and a sign that said Jungle. When they walked inside they were met by a thick hot air.

"It's so hot in here" Mokuba said

"Well it is the jungle" Yugi said

"How can something live in this element?" Jounouchi whined

"Let's keep going so we can go to the sharks next" Bakura said

"Or lions" Marik said right after Bakura

When they walked there was a lot of different colours of butterflies and birds.

"Look at that bird. It's so beautifull" Yugi pointed at a blue, gree, red colourd bird.

"What is it?" Jounouchi said

Ryou pulled out his guide that he got from the seller and opend the page and read out loud "It's an parrot"

Some meters ahead Bakura and Marik was standing there looking at a odd looking tree. Bakura looked to his left and saw something that cought his eyes "Hey Marik come here" Marik walked next to Bakura and looked at what he was pointing at.

"Poisoness frogs" Bakura read from the sign next to the large cage where they kept them inside.

"Let's see what they used them as. They were used from the local people to poison their spears to hunt their pray. Apparently their poison is deadly if you get it on your wound or if you touch it" Marik read from the sign.

"I wonder.." Bakura said while tapping his finger on his chin. Then he got the biggest grin on his face and started to laugh evilly.

"Bakura are you okay?" Marik got frightend when Bakura started to laugh.

"I just got an genius plan to get rid of the pharaoh" Bakura grinned

Marik also grinned "Whatever it is I'm in"

---

Ryou, Malik, Mokuba, Jounouchi, Yugi and Yami walked down the road trough the jungle. Somehow the two yamis were missing.

"Where have they gone now?" Ryou sighed

"Probably to see sharks and lions" Malik said while walking

"Can't we take a break I think I'm starting to get tired" Yugi said

They stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Where could those maniacs gone" Yami said

"Who knows. I hope they don't break anything or damage" Malik pointed out.

Yami sighed "I'll go looking for them you can stay here and rest" Yami took of and leaved the others behind. Yami walked down on the road. Then he stopped by a very odd looking bird. It was small but had long legs and a small body that was brown with a long read the sign out loud

"Kiwi bird.. Isn't a kiwi a fruit?" Yami blinked when he looked at the bird again.

Suddenly a voice was heard "Hey pharaoh!" Yami looked around him but saw nobody except himself.

"Up here baka" When Yami looked up he saw both Bakura and Marik hanging on a tree. And then without any warning he got a bucket of frogs over him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING!!" Yami shouted at the two yamis above him

"Bullseye" Bakura and Marik did an high five to each other.

"You are so dead you two" Yami growled under his breath.

"Sorry to interrupt your wish but you are already dying" Bakura said

"What in the name of Ra are you talking about?" Yami said back

"Well the frogs you got over you are poisonous" Marik said

This time Yami paled and understood how serious this was. Then without any warning he fell down backwards on the floor.

"Yami we heard you yelling what was..." Yugi and the others who came right behind him stared at a lying Yami on the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi ran to his boyfriend and sat down next to him "What happend?" The others joined him and stood around Yami.

When Yugi tried to touch him Yami moved away from Yugi "Yami what's" Yugi started

"Don't touch me or you also will get poisond" Yami said

"Poisond?!" The gang said at the same time

"But how?" Mokuba said. Bakura and Marik jumped down from the tree and started to dance.

"Those two" Yami pointed at Bakura and Marik

"Bakura what have you done now?" Ryou yelled at Bakura. When Bakura heard his hikaris voice he stopped dancing and stared at him and then he grinned.

"A favor to the world" he replied and Marik who was right next to him started to snicker.

"Marik" Malik tapped his foot on the ground. Everytime Malik tapped his foot on the ground wasn't a good sign and Marik knew that because when Marik did something bad really bad Malik tapped with his foot on the ground. And Marik didn't listen to Malik and let's say that it wasn't a good idea to not listen to Malik when he tapped with his foot.

Marik gulped and stared frightened at Malik "W-we threw poisonous frogs on the Pharaoh" Marik scratched the back of his head.

"You did what?!" Malik shouted

"I sorry burst your bubble but those frogs aren't poisonous" Ryou said

"They aren't?" Yami said

"Nope" Ryou shook his head

"Wait a minute I read the sign and it said they were poisonous" Marik said

"Then you should have read the entire sign in the end it says they aren't poisonous because the keepers have given them another food so they don't have any poison in them" Ryou explained.

Bakura paled "Then that means"

"You guessed right" Yami said and started to chase Bakura and Marik. When they got to the end of the jungle they walked out in the fresh summer air.

"Feels good to be out in the fresh air" Jounouchi said

"What's the next station?" Mokuba said

Ryou pulled out the map from his pocket and put it on the ground so everyone could see.

"I think desert is the closest one" Yugi said

"Alright I'm going to see the lions" Marik cheerd

"Why can't we go and see the sharks?" Bakura who wasn't happy about seeing the sharks last.

"Because desert area is the closest one" Yami said

----

The gang walked in front of a large door and on top of it it said Desert. They walked inside and was met by a hot warmth.

"What a heat" Jounouchi said while he dried his forhead with the back of his hand

"It's not hot in here" Yami said and everyone stared at him like he was crazy or something.

"Are you kidding me?" Yugi stared at his boyfriend.

"I don't also think it's hot in here" Malik said and Marik and Bakura agreed.

"How come?" Jounouchi asked

"We lived in Egypt in the past" Yami explained

"Lived?" Jounouchi stared questioning at Yami

"In my past life I was the Pharaoh and Bakura was a thomb robber" Yami said while looking at Bakura and Bakura nodded next to his hikari.

"Me and Marik lived in Egypt about two years ago" Malik said

"Pharaoh remeber when I robbed you in the past" Bakura snickerd

"How could I forget. Especially the time when we traveld and you stole everything we had AND my clothes" Yami felt his anger boil inside of him as he glared at Bakura.

"Good times" Bakura said and Ryou shook his head in embarrassment.

"Can we go now I want to see the lions before the zoo closes" Marik said and started to walk.

When they walked they saw giraffs, zebras, elefants and then finally they came to the lions.

"Aren't they amazing" Marik said while pointing on a lion

"Marik they are sleeping. They aren't doing anything" Bakura started to walk to the exit

"But still" Marik pouted. Malik put an arm around Marik's shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I think they are amazing" Malik said to his yami.

Jounouchi stared at the male lion that was sleeping "I've never seen a lion before"

"You haven't?" Mokuba said

Jounouchi shook his head and said "I didn't know they excised till now"

"Are you coming or what?!" Bakura shouted a few meters away from them.

"Bakura the zoo won't close in 3 hours so take it easy. We have lots of time" Ryou said back to Bakura. Then Bakura swear something in egyptian that only Marik, Malik and Yami understood.

When they finally was done watching in the desert area they looked at the map for the closest way to the marine area.

"I think this is the shortest way" Yami pointed at the map

"Eh, Yami that's the longest way there" Yugi said back to Yami

"It is?" Yami stared closer at the map.

**

Mokuba picket up his cellphone up from his pocket and answerd it.

"Hello" Mokuba talked in his phone while the others looked at the map for the closest way to the marine area.

"This is the closest" Yugi pointed at the map.

"Then let's go" Jounouchi said

Mokuba put his cell phone back in his pocket and joined the others again "Seto called and he's on his way here and join us"

"Oh great now we must wait for the priest" Bakura was starting to get more and more annoyed for all the waiting he was put trough.

"It'll take only 5 minutes for him to come here. He was in his cab right now" Mokuba said to the group. Bakura sat on the nearest bench and Ryou sat next to him. Ryou put his head on Bakura's shoulder and hugged his arm. Bakura leaned his head on Ryou's head and smiled

"Hey Yugi" Yami said to Yugi

"Yes Yami" Yugi stared at Yami

"Do you have a camera?"

"Yes I do but why are you asking?" Yugi asked

"No particular reason" Yugi handed Yami his camera and Yami took it carefully in his hands.

*flash*

"What the?!" Bakura who got blinded by the flash stared at a smiling Yami.

"Who knew that you can become soft and cuddly" Yami started to snickerd

"Give me the camera" Bakura started to chase Yami who held Yugi's camera in a firm grip. He wouldn't give the camera to him even if the word would go under if he didn't.

"What have those two maniacs done now?" The group stared at Seto Kaiba who walked towards them. Bakura stopped chasing Yami and glared angrily at Seto

"Now's the time to come?" Bakura yealled angrily at Seto

Seto gave his famous icy cold glares at Bakura and 'hnd' at him. Jououchis stared at the blue eyed brunette like he was under a spell.

"Jou. Hey Jou" Jounouchi snapped out of his trans and stared at Mokuba who was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked

Jounouchi nodded "I'm okay. I just lost in my thoughts for a sec" Jou laughd a bit

"Good because everyone else is on their way to the marine part" Mokuba took a hold on Jou's hand and they ran to the group.

----

Inside there was big glass tanks filled with water and water animals. When Jounouchi got inside he saw all the water and stood completely still. The others started to walk didn't notice that Jounouchi had stopped except for Seto who looked back and saw a frightend Jou behind. Seto walked closer to Jounouchi and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Anybody home?" Jounouchi shook his head and stared at Seto blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked again. Jounouchi shook his head "I-I don't like t-to b-be near water" he stammed

"Are you afraid of the water?" Seto stared concerned at Jounouchi.

"You can say so"

Seto looked around him and said "You don't have to worry the water can't touch you. It's locked inside thick solid glass" Seto walked to a tank and knocked it gently on it's glass "See"

This time Jounouchi relaxed a bit and walked next to Seto and touched the glas with his hand carefully.

"You are right" Jounouchi said while he scratched the back of his head.

"Told you so. Now can we rejoin the others I don't want Mokuba to be alone with three maniacs" Jou nodded and they didn't have to walk a long way to join them.

"What took you so long?" Mokuba said when he saw both Jounouchi and Seto walking to them.

"Nothing" Seto explaind

"Hey look at that fish what is it?" Malik pointed on a small fish with sharp teeth's. Ryou was about to grab his guide but Jounouchi was quicker.

"It's an Piranha"

"How do you know that?" Yugi askedPiranha

"I'm not really sure. But I think I have seen those before" Jounouchi explaind

"On the guide it says that a Piranhaa is a flesh eater and when there's a big pack with them they can eat a corpse withing seconds" Ryou read out from his guide

"Cool" Marik said while he looked at the fish. They continued to walk to the next tank and this time there was dolphins.

"Look how beautiful they are" Ryou dreamed

Jounouchi stared inside the tank and a dolphin swam in front of Jounouchi which shocked him. The dolphin swam around and turned around in the tank in front of Jou.

"Hey it looks like it knows you Jounouchi" Yugi said while pointing at the dolphin.

"How can it know me when I don't know it" Jounouchi stared at the dolphin.

"Shark tunnel next" Bakura stated and walked away with the others behind him except for Jou and Seto. Jounouchi put his hand on the tank and the dolphin swam closer and its nose touched the glas that was between Jounouchi and it.

"Looks like it knows you" Seto said when he stepped closer to the tank.

"It's a she" Jounouchi said

"How do you know?" Seto stared at Jounouchi

"I just know it for some odd kind of reason"

"A part of your lost memory" Seto whisperd to Jounouchi and Jounouchi agreed. The dolphin swam away leaving Seto and Jou behind.

"When will my memory come back" Jounouchi said out loud

"When the times right" Seto said back

"It feels so lonely to not know anything about yourself" Jounouchi spoke out with a low voice.

"Don't worry you'll remember son enough" Seto smiled to Jounouchi. Jounouchi's eyes started to glitter he gave Seto a hug and Seto hugged back "Your right"

And soon enough the both teens started to walk to the shark tunnel. Inside there Bakura was pointing at a white shark "Look how big it's teehts are"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

It was almost midnight at the Kaiba mansion and Jounouchi sat in his room staring out in the night. '_So far this have been the funniest day in my life. And Seto he was so beautiful when I saw him. Every time I see him my heart stoppes does it mean I like him or like like him?_'he thought but then shoot the thoughts away. '_But that dolphin did she know me and did I know her before I lost my memory. Someday I'll find answers_' and soon enough Jounouchi fell asleep on his bed.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Was it any good?

In Göteborg in Sweden we were at something like that, We were in the jungle (oh the heat) and one poisonous frog escaped but it wasn't poisonous because the keepers changed their diet. And we were inside a shark tank. It was so cool and we saw when they feeded them also. And you also could pet a batoidea but every time they came my direction they turned or the swam at the bottom of the tank so I never petted them. But never mind that.

Remember for those who Rewievs gets a cookie.


	6. Movies and popcorn

**Ocean of Secrets**

Hold on your hats here's a new chappie.

And for those who rewiewd gets a cookie [gives cookie]

Enjoy the next chapter of Ocean of Secrets.

**Movies and popcorn**

"Seto... Seto"

Seto opend his eyes and stared at Mokuba whose face was directly in front of his "What is it this time?" Seto asked with a yawn.

"You do remember that I'm sleeping over at a friends house tonight?" Mokuba sat down next to Seto.

Seto sat up and yawned again "How could I forget. You practically kept nagging on me to let you sleeping over at a friends house for over a week"

"It workt didn't it" Mokuba smirked

"Was there anything else?"

Mokuba thought for a sec and then answerd "Someone has to keep Jou company while I'm gone"

"As long as it isn't one of the maniacs" Seto replied

Mokuba sighed "I meant you dummy"

Seto pointed at himself "Me"

"Yes you"

"But I have work today and I don't have time" Seto pointed out

"Well I can't invite Yugi, Ryou or Malik because then their yamis will come too and you said no maniacs to be exact. So that leaves you with no choice than staying home from work today"

"Fine" Seto mumbled

"Good boy" Mokuba jumped of Seto's bed and walked out of Seto's room. Seto rubbed his temple and looked at the clock that was next to his bed.

"He woke me up 5 o clock in the morning to tell me just that?!" Seto leaned back at his bed and stared at the ceiling. '_That dream I'm always having what does it mean?... Someone I know?_' Seto shook his head and closed his eyes.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"Bye Seto, bye Jou. See ya tomorrow" Mokuba shouted inside from the limo trough the window. Seto and Jounouchi stood at the doorway waveing good bye to Mokuba.

"Have fun" Jounouchi shouted back as the limo drew off. It was near dinnertime and Jounouchi and Seto was all alone at the Kaiba mansion. Both teens stepped inside and when Jounouchi closed the door after him he stopped in the hallway.

"Are you worried?" Jounouchi asked Seto. Seto stopped and turned towards Jounouchi "About what?" he asked.

"About Mokuba of course"

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well from the way you have behaved today and I can also sense it" Jounouchi said while he stepped closer to Seto. Seto went complete silent. He turned himself towards a window and looked out at the grey sky. Jounouchi was now behind Seto he put his hand on Seto's shoulder. Jounouchi felt when Seto snatchin surprise. Seto turned his head over the shoulder and met Jou's honey coulourd eyes.

"Don't worry I'm shure he'll survive there" Jounouchi tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I hope your right" Seto smiled "So what do you want for dinner" he asked

"You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook. So what do you want?"

"I don't know. What do you have to offer?"

Seto thought for a sec "How about macaronies and meatballs?"

"Sounds good to me"

"And one more thing Jounouchi"

"Yes?"

"Can I get my shoulder back?" Jounouchi took his hand of Seto's shoulder and laughed a little "Sorry"

Seto stared to walk to the kitchen with Jounouchi right behind him. When they got to the kitchen Jounouchi sat down on a chair at the dining table. It didn't take long to get the food done and now they could start eating. Jounouchi lifted his fork with food on it and eat it.

"This is good" Jounouchi said

"I'm glad that you liked it" Seto replied

----

After they had eaten Seto got an idea.

"How's about we make some desert?"

"We?" Jounouchi asked

Seto nodded and answerd "Yes we. How's about brownies?"

Jounouchi blinked "What's a brownie?"

"It's like an chocolate cake."

"Sound good"

Seto stood up and walked to the cabinet to get the ingredients. Then Jounouchi realised one thing "Wait a minute I can't cook"

"Then I'll have to teach you"

---

Jounouchi stood next to Seto in a red kitchen apron and Seto had a blue one.

"First we start to get the bowls where we can mix the ingredients in. You can get the bowls and I'll get the ingredients. The bowls are in the second drawer on the left side" Jounouchi walked and got the bowls and put the on the table. Seto came back with the ingredients and put them around the bowls.

"First we start to melt chokolate and butter" Seto pulled out a pot and put it on the stove. "Then we'll need the flour"

Jounouchi opend the bag and picked it up but then he stumbled and Seto got all the flouron him. Jounouchi who was lying on the floor lifted his head up and stared at a white Seto. Jounouchi tried to not laugh but faild.

"You really are hopeless in a kitchen" Seto lifted a towel and started to wash the flour of his face.

"Well I told you I wasn't any good at cooking" Jounouchi said between his laughs.

"And will you stop laughing It's not funny" But Jounouchi continued to laugh. Seto picked a little flourin his hand and tossed it at Jou's face.

"What are you doing?!" Jounouchi stared at Seto who had a smirk on his face.

"You started it" Seto said back and tossed a new towel on Jounouchi's lap.

"It was an accident" Jounouchi said while he cleaned the flour of his face.

"Right. One more thing" Seto bent down and took Jounouchi's towel and cleaned awayflour from Jou's nose "You missed a spot" Seto said while he cleaned it away.

"Oh.. um thanks" Jounouchi tried to not blush in front of Seto. Seto put both towels in the cleaning bag and came back in the kitchen "Let's start over"

"Are you sure it's a good idea" Jounouchi scratched the back of his head.

"I'll take the risk" Seto said while cleaning the flour up from the floor and tables

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

After baking the brownies and when Seto had taken a shower they now could eat them.

Jounouchi took one bite of his piece"This is good stuff"

"After all the work we went trough It really payd off" Seto said while eating his brownie.

"How's about we watch a movie later?" Jounouchi asked

Seto looked at Jounouchi "We don't have anything else to do. So why not. I can do the popcorn and you can choose the movie"

"Great" Jounouchi left he kitchen and walked to the living room and tried to find a movie that sounded interesting enough to watch. Seto walked to the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands "Found anything yeat?" he said while he sat down on the sofa.

"Aha found one" Jounouchi put the DVD in the player and pushed play button. He sat down next to Seto and took a little popcorn from the bowl that was on Seto's lap and put it in his mouth.

"What did you choose?" Seto asked

Jounouchi swallowed the popcorn and answerd "You'll see" The movie started and Seto stared at the title and blinked "Titanic?"

"Any problem with that?" Jounouchi asked

"No not at all. But on the shelf there's like hundreds of movies and you choose this one"

"It had the best story" Jounouchi stared at his legs and Seto noticed this "You know this is one of my favorites movies"

"It is?" Jounouchi now looked at Seto

Seto nodded "Let's watch the movie now and talk later"

After an hour of Titanic Jounouchi was becoming more and more tierd. Whitout noticing what he was doing he leaned his head at Seto's shoulder and fell asleep. Seto stared at Jounouchi and smiled '_He looks so peacefull when he sleeps... almost cu.. damn my hormons_' Seto started mentaly kicking himself. Seto put the bowl on the table on front of them and closed the TV. Seto picked Jounouchi up in brydal style and caried him up to Jou's room. Seto lowers Jounouchi carefully on his bed so that he wouldn't wake up. Seto gently stoke Jounouchi's hair with his hand '_Feels like silk_' Seto thought. Seto leaned closer and closer to Jounouchi he was only a few centimeters from his face.

"Seto" Jounouchi breathed out and turned on his side. Seto automatically pushed himself away from Jounouchi in thought that he woke up but he didn't. Seto breathed out in relife '_Only speaking in his dream... Did he use my name?_' Seto stared at Jounouchi again and smiled '_It sound so beautiful when you say my name. And when you put your hand on my shoulder earlier this day. I could feel some kind of connection between us like we were destined to belonged together and I think I love you Jounouchi and I hope you feel the same_' Seto left Jou's room and walked to his own. Seto stared out from his window in the warm summer night. '_How can I tell you how I feel in my heart without making it sound weird. I'm not good at saying what I feel and I hope I can tell soon..._'

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Aaaw Seto realised what he feel to Jou. I'm not good at writing love stories and this makes it comical. All the things I've written here is love stories (laughs)

Remember rewiews make me a happy writer.


	7. Meet the past

**Ocean of Secrets**

New chappie coming up and I tried to make it long as I could.

Enjoy

**Meet the past**

The amusement park was in town today and Mokuba called his brother from his friends house to tel him about it and if they could go there. After many "Please Seto" Seto finally gave in and told him that he and Jounouchi would com to Mokuba's friends house to pick him up. When they came to the amusement park there was already a long line. They stood in the back of it and waited to get their tickets.

"Mokuba, Jounouchi, Kaiba" a tri hair colourd boy shouted.

"Hi Yugi" Mokuba smiled as he waved his hand to him. Yugi walked up to them with Yami next to him.

"What brings you two here?" Jounouchi asked

"Ryou called us and told us about the amusement park and asked us to join them" Yami answerd

"Us?" Jounouchi asked

"Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik" Yugi counted up.

Jounouchi could feel that someone was staring at him. He turned around and saw Seto staring at him "Seto are you alright?" he asked.

Seto blinked and now everyone was staring at him "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I"

"You looked a little spaced out" Jounouchi said back

"I'm fine. Just drop it already"

"I'm just asking" Jounouchi mutterd.

----

When they got their tickets and got inside there was Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura waiting for Yugi and Yami.

"Hi Yugi" Ryou smiled then he noticed Mokuba, Jounouchi and Seto behind Yami and Yugi "You got Mokuba, Kaiba and Jounouchi with you?"

"No they were already here when I and Yami got here" Yugi explained

"The more people the more fun" Ryou laughed

"Ryou can we go now. I want to ride the roller coaster" Bakura whined

"Bakura don't be impatient" Ryou said to his yami

"But I've waited an hour"

"It has only gone 5 minutes"

"Feels like an hour"

"Poor Bakura. I feel for you" Marik put an arm around Bakura

"Marik you have whined as much as Bakura" Malik pointed out

Jounouchi who had never been on a amusement park before was amazed by it's size.

"Okay now we can go" Ryou said and Bakura and Marik started to run rowards the roller coaster.

Yami and Yugi sat in the front, Malik and Marik behind them, Mokuba and Jounouchi sat in the third and after many please and promises Bakura finally got Ryou to ride with him. Seto was the only one who didn't ride the roller coaster because he said that he wouldn't ride any of the attractions.

"That was fun" Mokuba jumped out from the coaster with the other behind. Ryou was so scared that he was hugging Bakura's arm really hard. But Bakura didn't mind.

"What's next?" Mokuba asked

"The ghost house" Marik and Bakura shouted. When Yugi and Ryou heard this they said that they would never ride it. In the first van sat Malik and Marik. In the second Bakura and Yami. But it was hard to get them both to sit together in the same van if you know what I mean. And in the third Jounouchi and Seto. Mokuba was standing with Yugi and Ryou outside because he was too young to ride it. So he got Seto to sit with Jounouchi. The first van took of an disapeard behind a black door. Then the second an now it was time to the third one where Jounouchi and Seto sat in.

"Don't get to scared now" Seto said to Jounouchi

"Why would I?" Jounouchi stared questioning at Seto

"You'll see" and Seto went silent.

---

Inside there was complete darkness tills

"Mwahaaa" a creepy doll jumped in front of them and laughed. Jounouchi got scared of this and was now clanging on Seto.

"It's just a doll" Seto said

"A very creapy doll" Jounouchi managed to say.

"You know nothing in here are real" Seto explained

"Are you shure?" Jounouchi looked up at Seto.

"Positive"

*boom*

"Argh" Jounouchi screamed and hugged Seto harder.

----

The van came to it's station and now the ride was over and Jounouchi was happy about it.

"Jou was it fun. Tell me tell me" Mokuba jumped up an down in front of Jounouchi

"Not . fun" Jounouchi spoke out

"I tried to tell him that nothing was real in there but he still got scared" Seto stepped in and joined them.

Mokuba looked back at Jounouchi "You wasn't the only one that got scared. Even Bakura and Yami got scared by the ride. When the van stopped they were still hugging each other in fright"

"We weren't hugging" Bakura shouted two meters away.

"Yes you were" Ryou giggled "And you looked cute"

"You so did" Yugi smiled

"We weren't hugging" Yami tried to convince them.

"We can always ask the security for the tape from the ride" Mokuba giggled

"Why ask we can only hack in on the security and download it. And then we can put it on the Internet" Seto smirked

"If you do that priest you are so going to the shadow realms" Bakura threatened

"Try me" Seto dared Bakura

"Seto I want cotton candy" Mokuba beggd

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

After getting the cotton candy and riding all the coasters the amusement park was about closing time and it started to get dark outside.

"Seto can I go over to Yugi's he want's to show a new rare card that they got to the shop today" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"Don't be there to late. I don't want you on the streets late at night" Seto said

"Don't worry I'll just call for our driver to pick me up at Yugi's" Mokuba said and then leaved Seto to go with Yugi and Yami. Now Seto and Jounouchi stood there all alone in front of the car.

"It's a beautiful night how's about we take a walk on the road that's next to the ocean" Seto asked Jounouchi

"Okay" Jounouchi smiled as he and Seto walked down to the ocean.

----

Seto and Jounouchi walked down the road next to the ocean. Jounouchi was not happy he was sad and Seto noticed this.

"Jounouchi are you alright"

Jounouchi looked up to Seto and then down at his shoes again "I'm fine"

Seto knew that he was lying "I can see that something is bothering you"

Jounouchi stopped and stared at Seto "Didn't you hear me I'm fine" and Jounouchi stared to walk again but was stopped by Seto's hand on his shoulder.

"You don't like fine" Seto said. Jounouchi stared in front of him. He was trying not to break down and start crying. Seto put his arms around Jounouchi and hugged him from the back and whisperd him in the ear "Tell me"

Jounouchi got loose from Seto's hug and stared at him "You don't understand" Now Jounouchi was having a hard time to not cry.

"Then try get me to understand" Seto said back

"You all have happy memories and I don't even know who I am and it drives me insane" now tears made their way down on Jou's cheeks "It feels like I'm surrounded by darkness and am out of reach to be saved" Seto walked in front of Jounouchi and put his hand's on his shoulder's.

"Most of my memories aren't happy.." Jounouchi stared at Seto "..you know I'm not happy about my past. Sometimes I want to forget them. And sometimes I wished I could change it but I can't"

"Kaiba I" Jounouchi started but Seto put his finger on Jounouchi's lip.

"Everyone has memories. For example remember when you came the first time to us" Jounouchi nodded "the time we cooked in the kitchen and made a mess in there. Even if you don't remember your past you have always your new memories and those that lies in the future" Seto dried Jou's tears from his cheeks and smiled "Tears don't fit you and I..I.." Seto leaned closer and closer to Jounouchi. Jounouchi stepped back one step. He didn't notice that the fontain was right behind him

*SPLASH*

Seto stared at Jounouchi who fell in the fountain "Jou?" Seto's eyes went big now he didn't see any legs only a honey coulourd tail. Jounouchi opend his eyes and stared at Seto in fright "Don't come any closer!"

"Jounouchi is that you?" Seto stepped closer to him.

Jounouchi pulled him backward but was stopped by the other side of the fountain wall. "How do you know my name and where am I?!" Jou stutterd.

Seto didn't get this. A minute ago he was talking to Jou but now he don't know who he is or where he is "Jou it's me Seto Kaiba" Seto took one step closer.

"Stay away from me human" Jounouchi tried to find a way back to the ocean. He noticed it was right behind him but how would he get there?

Seto noticed the necklace where a silver ring with a dragon hang around Jounouchi's neck "Was it you who I saw in the ocean that day"

Jounouchi paled '_Oh shit he saw me that day_' Jou thought

Seto was reliefed that what he saw was real and not imagination. Now Jounouchi saw his chance he trew himself from the fountain and was lying on dry ground. He then slipped down in the water. "JOUNOUCHI" Seto screamed and ran to the edge and stared down in the ocean. He saw no trail from Jounouchi.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Jounouchi swam as fast as he could away from land. His heart was pounding faster and faster. When Jou stopped he was far away from land. He lay down on the sand and fellt that his head hurt really much. Jounouchi put his hands on his head an prayed that it would stop but in sted it got worse. It got darker and darker in front of Jounouchi's eyes tills he saw an vision in front of him

Jou's vision:

It was 3000 years back in time in Egypt. Jounouchi saw two boys one of them looked like himself and the other the boy that introduced himself as Seto Kaiba. They were sitting by the Nile in each others arms. But they were different dressed the other was dressed in ordinary clothes and the other in expensive with jewlery on him.

"I love you Seth" the boy that looked like Jounouchi said to the other boy.

"I love you too Katsuya" Seth smiled to him and bringd him into a deep kiss. When they parted Katsuya leaned at Seth chest.

"Promise that we stay togheter forever" Katsuya said in a whisper

"I promise" Seth said and kissed his forehead.

----

In this vision the boys was in a large room full with people. But something didn't seem right the blond boy who's name was Katsuya was in chains and the brunette was held by guards. In front of them sat the Pharaoh and he wasn't happy.

"Priest Seth you have committed a crime. I repeat the rules we have in this land says that it's not acceptable to fall in love to your slave or treat him in a different way other than a slave. For your crime you have done I'm sending you to the prison and you'll stay there in a week" the Pharaoh now looked at Katsuya "And for you I'm sending you to death for the crime you've done" Seth got shocked as he stared at Katsuya and then at the Pharaoh "But Pharaoh" Seth started

"SILENCE" Pharaoh shouted "And that this won't be happening again I'm sending your soul away from land so that you two won't ever meet each other again. Take them away" Pharaoh said to the guards. The two guards that held Seth dragged him away "Let go of me. Katsuya, KATSUYA" Seth screamed. The guards threw Seth in his cell and he automatically ran to the window and saw two guards taking Katsuya out on the yard. The guard on the left pushed Katsuya on his knees. Katsuya looked up and saw Seth's face only a few meters away from him. Tears welled down from his eyes "I love you Seth for ever and ever" Katsuya whisperd. Seth saw the other guard lift his sword. It all went so quick Seth saw his beloved get killed in front of his eyes. Seth couldn't take it anymore he fell down on the ground with tears welling down from his eyes "I love you too Katsuya forever"

End vision

Jounouchi panted for breath when he came back to reality '_They were so young. They couldn't be more that 15 years old. Lost their love one. Why is the world so cruel?_' Jounouchi thought.

"Don't be sad" a voice was heard. Jounouchi looked up and saw the boy from his vision.

"K-Katsuya?" Jounouchi stammed. Katsuya nodded.

"You don't have to be sad for what happend. We knew what would happen if they discovered us being together"

"But still. You were young and found your love and your beloved saw you getting killed and" Jounouchi started but Katsuya interrupted him.

"Yes you and I were young and" Katsuya started but Jounouchi stopped him

"What do you mean by You and I?"

"I mean that I'm your past. You are me and I'm you" Katsuya said

"So we are the same person?" Katsuya nodded

"I don't get this" Jounouchi started but stopped

"Don't get what?" Katsuya asked

"I, I mean we lived on land in the first place but the Pharaoh sent us to live in the ocean as merman. And that means that Seth who was our love is living on land right now?" Jounouchi said while looking at his past.

"Maybe but that's your task to know if he does" '_How can I find him if he lives on land and I'm in the ocean_' then Jounouchi realised something "I'm having strange dreams when I sleep. The dreams start when I'm in the ocean and someone is calling my name and then I see someone on the surface. Could that be Seth?"

"I don't know. The only way to know who he is is to swim up to him"

Jounouchi saw that Katsuya was disappearing more and more now he was almost invisible "Katsuya what's happening to you?"

Katsuya looked down on himself "My time's over here. I could only be here a limited time and now's my time over. Good bye Jounouchi and good luck" and Katsuya disapeard. Jounouchi looked at the spot where his past was standing a minute ago. '_What should I do now?_' Jounouchi sighed. "How long have I been gone from home?!" Now Jounouchi was in a hurry. He swam as quickly as possible.

----

Jounouchi sneaked inside his house so that his dad wouldn't notice him "Jounouchi is that you?" Jounouchi stopped '_Shit he noticed_'

"Yes dad" Jounouchi looked inside the kitchen where his dad was in.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been gone" Riku's voice was in an treating tone. He got up and swam closer to Jounouchi.

"Uuum" Jounouchi tried to remember ow long he had been gone.

"You were gone in three days" Riku glared at his son

'_Three days?!_' Jounouchi thought "I'm so sorry dad"

"I don't want any excuses I want an explanation"

'_How could I tell him when I don't even know myself_' "I don't remember" Jounouchi tried

Riku grabbed his son's arm and draged him upstairs.

"Dad what are you" Jounouchi started

"I told you not to lie to me"

"But I'm not lying" Jounouchi tried to get loose from his fathers grip but he grabbed it even harder than before. When they came inside an room upstairs Riku threw his son inside and closed the door behind him.

"Dad please don't do this" Jounouchi begd

"You give no other choice" Riku took a knife from the shelf's and swam closer to Jounouchi.

Tears began falling down from Jounouchi's cheeks "Please dad. Don't do it"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Oh no Jounouchi doesn't remember when he was human. Poor Seto.

Remember rewiew....

TBC?


	8. Remember

**Ocean of Secrets**

Last chapter of Ocean of Secrets. Hardest . chapter . I've . written. It wasn't easy but I did it.

Enjoy

**Remember**

It's been already two days since Seto saw Jounouchi. Seto had locket himself inside his office at the Kaiba corporation since Jounouchi disappeared and Mokuba was getting worried about him. He hadn't seen his brother do this since the company got a huge virus at their system and they had to shut everything down and start all over again. But if it would have happend again he would have known. So what would a loving brother do?

Mokuba slammed his hands on Seto's desk "Seto this is not healty for you"

Seto didn't notice when Mokuba slammed his hands on his desk not even react a little bit "Mokuba I'm working"

"But you have done it for the last two days ever since the amusement park and I'm getting worried about you. You are not at home and all you do is sitting in here and do work. Even the others are getting worried now" Seto felt his heart break in two when Mokuba mentioned the amusement park it was then when Seto last saw Jounouchi and he didn't knew who Seto was or anything when he was human. The only comfort Seto had was that Jounouchi remembered who he was but still he couldn't bare the thought living a life without him.

"Seto are you even listening to me?!"

Seto looked up at his younger brother "Sorry what did you say I didn't listen"

Mokuba shook his head "Listen carefully. You better stop working now it's almost midnight and you need your sleep"

Seto rubbed his temples "If it gets you of my back. I'll drive home in 10 minutes. You can go home now I'll come later"

"You promise?" Mokuba studied Seto with his eyes

"It's a promise and if I'm delayed I'll call you"

"Good then. Good night Seto"

"Good night Mokuba"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

After 10 minutes Seto was driving home in his car. But Seto didn't want to go home yeat in stead he drove to the beach. Seto stepped out of his car and walked on the cold sand. He stared out at the ocean that lied silently as far as his eyes could reach. Seto continued forward he was getting near a bridge that lead out in the ocean. Then suddendly he stopped and saw a pile of seaweed but something under it glittered it also moved. Seto didn't have an idea what it could be so he stepped closer and closer tills he saw that it had a honey colour tail. Reality then flashed in front of Seto's eyes he ran towards the pile of seaweed and started to dig in it tills he saw a blond boy lying under it. He was coverd with bruises and wounds all over his body.

"Jounouchi" Seto breathed out. Seto lifted the boy carefully in sitting position.

"Jou can you hear me?" But he didn't get an answer. Seto took Jou's pulse and felt that it was weak '_What should I do? I can't take him to a doctor or anywhere else_' Seto lifted Jounouchi in bridal style and walked towards his car. It was a good thing that it was night and that nobody was walking outside at the moment. Seto placed Jounouchi in the back seat of the car and drew away to the Kaiba mansion.

----

Seto pushed the front door opend and carried Jounouchi upstairs to his room. Seto placed gently Jounouchi in the bathtub and filled it with water. He got the first aid kit under the sink and pulled out some bandages from it. Seto bandaged the big wound on Jounouchi's side of his stomach and on the other places. Now Seto could only wait and see if Jounouchi would get any better over the night. Seto put his hand on Jou's cheek. He was furious at the one who did this to him. Seto leaned closer to Jou's face.

**Jou's POV:**

I was lying on the bottom of the ocean staring at the surface. The sun shone brightly at the water making it glitter.

"Jou.. Jou.." I looked around me but saw no one. As I lifted my head up and saw a blue eyed boy above me reaching his hand to me. I swam closer and closer to him reaching my hand to him. As my hand gripped his hand he pulled my up towards the surface.

----

Seto was only a few millimeters away from Jounouchi's lips.

"I love you Jou" Seto whisperd and kissed him on the lips.

----

As I was pulled up from the water our eyes met each other.

"Who are you?" I stuttered

The boy smiled and brought me into a deep kiss.

flaschback:

"_I'm Ryou" "My name is Yugi" "I'm Yami" "And I'm Malik" "And this is 'not' paying attention Marik" "I'm Mokuba by the way" _

_--_

_Jounouchi who had just arrived at the scene stared down at the blue eyed brunette. He thought if that was the Seto Kaiba they were talking about earlier. _

_--_

_Seto stared at Jounouchi as it was obvious "Well first you will stay here" _

_--_

"_When will my memory come back" Jounouchi said out loud _

"_When the times right" Seto said back_

_--_

"_Don't worry you'll remember son enough" Seto smiled to Jounouchi. Jounouchi's eyes started to glitter he gave Seto a hug and Seto hugged back "Your right"_

_--_

'_So far this have been the funniest day in my life. And Seto he was so beautiful when I saw him. Every time I see him my heart stop__s does it mean I like him or like like him?_'

_--_

_First we start to melt chocolate and butter" Seto pulled out a pot and put it on the stove. "Then we'll need the flour"_

_Jounouchi opend the bag and picked it up but then he stumbled and Seto got all the flour on him. Jounouchi who was lying on the floor lifted his head up and stared at a white Seto. Jounouchi tried to not laugh but failed._

"_You really are hopeless in a kitchen" Seto lifted a towel and started to wash the flour of his face._

"_Well I told you I wasn't any good at cooking" Jounouchi said between his laughs._

"_And will you stop laughing It's not funny" But Jounouchi continued to laugh. Seto picked a little flour in his hand and tossed it at Jou's face._

"_What are you doing?!" Jounouchi stared at Seto who had a smirk on his face._

"_You started it" Seto said back and tossed a new towel on Jounouchi's lap._

"_It was an accident" Jounouchi said while he cleaned the flour of his face._

"_Right. One more thing" Seto bent down and took Jounouchi's towel and cleaned away flour from Jou's nose "You missed a spot" Seto said while he cleaned it away._

"_Oh.. um thanks" Jounouchi tried to not blush in front of Seto. Seto put both towels in the cleaning bag and came back in the kitchen "Let's start over"_

_--_

_Everyone has memories. For example remember when you came the first time to us" Jounouchi nodded "the time we cooked in the kitchen and made a mess in there. Even if you don't remember your past you have always your new memories and those that lies in the future" Seto dried Jou's tears from his cheeks and smiled "Tears don't fit you and I..I.." Seto leaned closer and closer to Jounouchi._

_--_

"_Seto" Jounouchi breathed out and turned on his side._

End Flashback:

We parted from the kiss and now I could fully understand everything.

"Seto?" I whisperd.

"It's me" Seto smiled

**Normal POV:**

Seto broke the kiss and looked at Jounouchi. Jounouchi slowly opend his eyes and saw Seto in front of his face "I remember you" he whisperd.

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hugged Jounouchi and Jounouchi hugged back "Finally. I have missed you so much" Seto whisperd in Jou's ear and hugged Jounouchi tighter.

"What happend to you?" Seto backed to see Jounouchi's face. Immediately Jounouchi started to cry "I don't want to talk about it" Jounouchi hugged himself.

Seto hugged Jou and comforted him "Whatever happen your safe now"

"I didn't want to do it.. but he wouldn't stop" Jounouchi stutterd.

"Who?" Seto feard the worst.

Jounouchi was silent but continued "My father. H-he keep beating m-me. H-he wouldn't stop. I-I begd b-but he wouldn't l-listen. I-it was t-the only w-way, I had no other choice.... b-but it was an accident"

"What happend to him?"

"It a-all went so quick. H-he was on top of me, c-choking me. I-I pushed h-him on the c-chest to get him away from me. I-It was then I heard a l-loud sound. I sat up a-and backed away when I s-saw that he had hit h-his head on the table behind him... there was blood everywhere"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that that would happen. You only reacted to your instincts and it was to get him of you" Seto put his hand on Jounouchi's chin.

"Tears don't fit you my love" Jounouchi stared at Seto '_Love? does he love me?_'

"You know ever since you returned to the ocean. I have been missing you so much. I couldn't do anything that didn't remind me of you and I love you Jounouchi" Jounouchi smiled "You know ever since I've met you. My emotions have been acting weird when I'm around you and I think I know why. It's because I love you too Seto" Seto smiled and kissed Jounouchi passionately.

"Jounouchi"

"Mmm"

"How did you become a human in the first place?" Jounouchi thought for a sec and then answerd "Trough a book I found in a cave that I found when I was young..."

Jou's POV Flashback:

I swam out of the cave to get some herbs to my potion. It didn't take long time find them, they were ordinary sea herbs that you can find everywhere. I mixed it together and said some chanting spells. I read trough the book one more time out loud.

"Become a human but be ware if you get water on you you'll become a mermaid/man again. For this spell to work you'll forget all your memories about your past. But when you become a mermaid/man you'll regain your memories but you'll forget when you were a human" I thought if this was a good idea. But I really wanted to know if the blue eyed person from my dreams is the one I saw yesterday. But how will I know what to look for when I don't remember anything? But I must try. I grabbed the potion and swam outside of the cave closer to land where I saw the human. At the bottom of the sea I watched the potion in my hand. I lifted it to my mouth and drank it. Then suddenly I felt like I was going to split in two. Then I couldn't breath I tried to swam up to the surface but it wasn't easy because my tail hurt so much. Then I felt lightheaded. In desperate I tried to swam up to the surface and then I broke it...

Normal POV end flashback:

"When I broke the surface I immediately shouted help. It was then Marik, Bakura and Yami saved me from drowning" Jounouchi smiled

"What blue eyed person are you talking about?" Seto asked. Jounouchi talked to Seto about his dream that he has every night.

"Sounds almost like my own dream" Seto said

"You had almost the same dream?" Jounouchi asked

Seto nodded "Yes but I was lying on a bridge and saw honey colourd eyes in the ocean"

"You know I found my person. It was you" Seto stared at Jounouchi "How do you know that?"

"When I got my memories back I had a vision it was in Egypt 3000 years ago. The story was about a boy named Katsuya and a another boy named Seth they were lovers and all, but it was forbidden love. Seth was a high priest an Katsuya was a slave. But somehow the Pharaoh got known about their relationship. Seth was sentenced to prison for a week and Katsuya was sentenced to living in the ocean and death. Katsuya was killed in front of his loves eyes. They couldn't be more that 15 years old. Then when I woke up from the vision Katsuya stood in front of me telling me not to be sad about what happend. He also told me that I was him in the past. I told him about my dream that I always having but he didn't know who it was. Then I asked him if it could be Seth who was up there, he said that it could be possible and then he disappeared. And when I escaped from my dads house I had that dream again but this time I swam up to the surface and saw that it was you. You were him the person I was wondering about and you were also Seth in the past"

"Then that means that you are the one in my dreams"

"It could be possible. But the only way to know is to swim to him and see who it is" Seto agreed on that. Then he yawnd and Jounouchi giggled.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"At least 3 days ago if the clock is after 12 at night." Seto explained

"Go to sleep you'll need it. I'll watch over you" Jounouchi smiled to Seto. Seto laid down on the floor and immediately he fell asleep. Jounouchi watched over Seto trough the night tills the suns first shine entered the bathroom and lit it up.

"Seto I'm going now" a voice was heard from downstairs "Seto are you awake?"

Seto's eyes snapped open and he sat up staring at the door "I'm awake but don't be too late when you get home" Seto yelled back.

"Okay" and a slam was heard downstairs.

Seto breathed out in relief "That was close. Are you hungry?" But before Jounouchi could answer his stomach did it for him.

"I take it as a yes" and Seto went down to the kitchen.

---

It was after dinner time and it was raining heavily outside.

"I think it's time to change your bandages" Seto got up and got the first aid kit under the sink.

"I don't think that's necessary Seto" Seto looked at Jounouchi who had taken of a bandage around his stomach. The wound had almost healed.

"How did you do that?" Seto asked while studying Jounouchi's side where the wound was.

"We mermaids/men can heal preatty quickly" Jounouchi explained

Seto blinked while he responded "Amazing"

Jounouchi stared at Seto "Can't human heal this quick?"

Seto shook his head "No we can't. Usually a wound like that takes a long time to heal"

Jounouchi lowerd his head "It must be a burden to feel pain a long time"

"Sometimes" Seto gazed at the sun that was now disappearing at the horizon.

"How do you deal with it?" Jounouchi asked

Seto though for a couple of minutes "Some people talk about it with their family or friends"

Do you have someone to talk with?"

"I had Mokuba but now I have two people in my life"

"Who's the second one?"

Seto leaned towards Jounouchi and their faces was only a few centimeters from each others and he whisperd "You"

---

Jounouchi was completely healed by now. And Seto was still amazed how quickly Jou could heal. But still one question bugged him

"How is it to live in the ocean?"

Jounouchi stared at Seto and answerd "It's like.. Almost the same as where I live. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious. Do you like to live down there?"

Jounouchi took his time before he answerd "No. No I don't"

Seto got surprised at the answer "Why?"

"It's.. when I live there it feels like we are hiding from the rest of the world. If it was possible I would turn into a human again but I can't"

"You can't become a human again?"

Jounouchi shook his head "The potion only works once. And it didn't guarantee to stay as human"

Seto felt his hopes fade away for him and Jounouchi to live together.

---

Jounouchi was lying in the bathtub with Seto sitting next to him. Seto sat there glancing outside the window into the black night.

"Jou" Seto stared outside the window while he spoke.

"Yes Seto?" Jounouchi stared at his tail.

"We can't keep going like this" Jounouchi stared at Seto "What do you mean?"

Seto fellt more and more sad for every second that went. Seto was scared to meet Jou's eyes "You living in the bathtub. It will not work for eternity. You will need space to swim in and if I made you stay here with me I would only be thinking about my own needs and not yours" Jounouchi knew what Seto meant. He knew that if he would stay with him he must stay in the tub "I don't want to leave you. You are my love and happiness"

"I'm not eather happy about it. I 'would' want you to stay with me but we are too different" Seto started

"NO we are not diffrent!" Jounouchi almost started to cry at tha point but he bit his underlip to keep his emotions on control "We both love each other and I wouldn't change it for anything else. We are destined to be together"

"Stop it already" Jounouchi stared at Seto who was now staring back at him. Seto's eye's shoved no emotion only ice cold coldness. Seto got up and walked out from the room and closing the door behind him with a slam. Jounouchi stared at the closed door and this time he couldn't keep his emotions on control he let his tears fall down his cheeks.

----

Seto's POV:

_I knew it was the best for us both but why does it still hurt?_

I leaned back at the door and slowly slid down tills I hit the floor beneath me. _If I wouldn't have done this who knows what would have happend. What if the media got to know this or someone else? Don't be mad at me Jou. I only did what was the best for you.._

----

I don't know how long I sat there but soon the sun would rice and I knew it was now or never.

I opend the door behind me and saw Jounouchi wide awake. We didn't say a word to each other. I lifted him from the tub and carried him to the garage in the back seat of the car. we arrived where I found Jounouchi lying on the beach. I walked on the bridge tills it ended. I slowly lowerd Jounouchi in the water. We stared at each other before we said our goodbyes. I wanted to say something but what could I say, sorry? No he wouldn't believe me if I said it.

"Will I ever see you again" I could see fear in Jou's eyes. Then I got scare. Will we ever see each other again? I don't know but I hope we will.

"I hope so" I said to him as I put my hand on his cheek and leaned towards him into a deep kiss. It felt like time stood still when we kissed each other. As the kiss ended I stared at him.

"I want you to have this" Jounouchi took his honey colourd stone from his necklace and put it in my hand.

"You can keep my ring as a memory of our love" Jounouchi kissed me again and then he dove under the water. I followd him with my eyes as long as I could tills I couldn't see him again. I watched as the sun rose up from the distant. It made the water glitter beautifully. Slowly tears began forming around my eyes. I sat there every morning before I went to work hoping to see him again but I didn't...

**Someday we'll meet each other again my love**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Before you trow your tissues at me I have an announcement to make. I'm thinkingabout to do a Ocean of Secrets 2. But It depends IF you will read it but mostly if I have the interest writing it.

I like to thank for those who rewiewd...Now you can trow your tissues at me.


	9. Sequel info

CuteDogs here hi. For those who doesn't know I have made an sequel it's called **Ocean of Secrets 2 All I want for christmas is you**. It's now uploaded.

**LINK: **.net/s/5323060/1/Ocean_of_Secrets_2_All_I_want_for_christmas_is_you

or you can just go in on my profile and click on it.


End file.
